I'll Never Forget
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: Leo will never forget the time Hazel died. To this very day, he can remember it as if it happened yesterday. You want to find out how? Leo is willing to tell you. He just hopes it doesn't pain you has much as it pains him. Song-Fic. Lazel! Pls review.


**Hey guys! This is my second story. If it's bad, sorry.**

**So, as I was reading some of the stories, and there was this lazel fic about Hazel dying. So I thought I would give it a shot but twist it up a bit.**

**In this story,Hazel and Leo were together. **

**I make this into a Song Fic. Listen to 'I can't live without you' by Mariah Carey. It's goes along really well.**

**So...that's all I have to say.**

**Reviews are always awsome! Thx ur awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Leo POV:**_

I will never forget the time Hazel sacrificed herself to save us.

After the war, I would always dream about her. Everytime I was alone, and close my eyes, she was there. With the same look on her face of when she died.

Everyone was heartbroken. But after, everyone got along with their lives.

Percy and Annabeth got married and now has two kids. Jason and Piper are engaged and was going to get married next month. The only loners was me, Frank, and Nico.

Frank moved to New Rome and is helping the kids at Camp Jupiter with archery. Nico is just traveling around the U.S again, visiting the camps once in a while.

Me? I moved on. I'm still at Camp Half-Blood and help the new Hephaestus kids around.

I never acted the same after Hazel though.

What happened to Hazel? How did she die? I don't like to replay the memory, but for you...I will.

_**Flashback*:**_

_"What now?"_

_Everyone was looking at each other, with worried faces._

_We had just saved Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. They had cuts all over them, both covered in blood from where the worst wounds were. They were both standing next to each other, holding hands._

_Everyone else was still in worse condition, but not even close to how bad they looked._

_Hazel had a scratch from her arm from where a monster gave her. Jason was bleeding from the side of his head and Piper with the same wound. Nico had twisted his ankle during a fight with another monster and now was holding on to Hazel to stand. Frank had changed into so many animals during the fights with the monsters, that all his energy was drained out of him. He was sitting on the ground, ready to collapse of exgaustion._

_I had a bad cut on my leg and arm and held a big hammer in my left hand._

_We were all looking at each other...wondering who was going to close the doors._

_Nobody was volunteering to go on the other side. Percy and Annabeth were the quietest ones of us all. _

_We all knew that what they had gone through was just too much. Nico barely survived._

_"Some-Someone has to go and close the doors." Nico said it as if it really hurt him._

_"I just hope that all of you realize that Annabeth and I won't do it." Percy shot a look at Nico with blood-shot eyes._

_Hazel walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "No one said that you are going to do it. Why would you even think that?" She looked at him with a puzzled look, but he just looked at Annabeth with sad eyes._

_Jason and Piper aren't going to do it. I'm the only one that knows that. I over heard them talking about it. They were arguing about how Piper was going to do it so Jason could be with Reyna but then Jason would say that he didn't want to and that he would do it. It just ended up with both arguing that NEITHER of them would do it._

_I was really mad at them for that, but life wouldn't be the same without them._

_I finally made up my mind._

_"I'm going to do it." I stood up straighter._

_"WHAT! No! Leo, you can't!" Hazel ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, and started to cry._

_"It's...it's for the best Hazel." I looked at everyone."That way, no one has to die."_

_"BUT YOU WILL! I can't let you do this. Not after..." She stopped, but then said,"Not after _Sammy_." She said the name with such bitterness, I was shocked._

_I pulled her out of the hug, and made her look at me. "Just remember, you always be with me." I gave her a small kiss, and started to walk towards the doors._

_I turned around and said, "Don't make me regret this guys. Make me proud." I gave them one of my famous smiles and started to walk again._

_I couldn't stand the look on they're faces when I turned around. They all had a face of pure sadness. It was the worst I've ever seen them. _Do I really mean that much to them?_ I wondered in my head._

_But the worst of them all was Hazel's. I never, in my whole life, I never wanted her to look like that. Her eyes had turned into a darker shade of gold that I didn't like. Tears were just going down her face so fast, I don't think I've never seen her cry that much for the two months I've known her._

_I was just about ten feet away from the doors, when I felt a hand on grab my arm._

_It was Hazel. The tears had finally stopped but her eyes were still red and puffy._

_"I'm going to do it."_

_My eyes got so wide, it started to hurt._

_I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her dead in the eyes._

_"No Hazel, I will not let you do this. You can't die a second time. As much as I don't want to do this, I can't live without you." _

_I started to cry now. I can't lose Hazel. I don't want to lose any more people who I love._

_She looked at me and whispered,"But I want to."_

_I close my eyes, not wanting to see her face. Tears slowly start to flow out of my eyes. I feel Hazel wipe away the tears._

_I open my eyes, and then she kisses me. She puts her hands on the side of my face and put my hands on her waist. I make this moment last. I kept thinking to myself, _Don't let her do this. Do you never want to have this feeling go away forever? This feeling you have now? Tell her you love her! _But the words wouldn't come out._

_When she pulls away, she says the three words that I've always wanted her to say to me."I love you."_

_And I try really hard to say it too, but I couldn't. I kept opening my mouth and closing it. _

_I could see in her eyes that she knew I was trying to say them too, but I finally gave up, and she started to cry again. _

_She went up to everyone and gave them a big huge._

_"I'll miss you guys." She said that to everyone._

_"You don't have to do this Hazel." Frank gave her the longest hug out of all of them._

_She looked at him and smiled."I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss on the cheak and walked to me._

_She gave me a big hug and whispered,"I'll miss you." I hugged her tighter and said,"I'll miss you."_

_She gave me a smile. I've always loved her smile. That's one of the little things I love about her, but this time, it really looked forced and like it pained her. _

_Her eyes were full of sorrow._

_She let's go and starts to go to the doors._

_No one tried to stop her. I frozen and tried to move, but just couldn't. _

_Frank and Nico went to the doors to help close them. Hazel pushed with all her might to close the doors._

_I would never forget the look on her face when the doors were just inches from closing. That beautiful face that I fell in love in the first time I saw her._

_As soon as the doors closed, they started to glow golden. _Just like her eyes,_ I thought._

_The glow started to glow brighter and brighter each second. Finally, Nico yelled, "Cover your eyes!" _

_Everyone shut their eyes shut as the light filled up the room, and a cool breeze swept over us._

_When I opened my eyes, the doors were gone._

_Nothing but a wall of solid rock._

_I slowly walked to the wall, and put my hand on the wall._

_"Hazel..." I whispered. _I love you._ I thought over and over in my head. But she would never hear it come out of my mouth._

_I punched the wall and fell to the ground, crying._

_I sobbed and sobbed for who knows how long._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Piper. I can also see in her eyes that she had cried too. "Come on." She offered her hand._

_I took it and stood up. I wiped the tears away from my eyes._

_The whole walk back to the _Argo II_, I thought of Hazel the whole time. _I will never forget you, Hazel Levesque.

_All I wish was to tell her those three words that I've wanted to say to her...**I love you.** _

_But she was gone._

**_Flashback Over*_**

So, here I am.

Sitting on my bed, crying over just thinking the memory.

When I dream about Hazel, their always the times on the _Argo II _all the good times we spent together.

Like the time I finally had the courage to ask Hazel to be my girlfriend and how she said yes faster than I thought she would and hugged me really tight.

All those times we were on deck and would sit and laugh for hours and hours just enjoying each others company.

Staring up at the stars and holding hands.

Fighting monsters and always having each others back, and always kissing after a great victory.

But the one thing I will never forget about Hazel is the first time we kissed.

It was at night, and it was a full moon. Neither of us could sleep and were just watching the stars. At one point, our hands had intertwined with each others.

We them looked at each other, our faces getting closer and closer. Until finally our lips touched.

It felt like magic. Like I could do anything. Our lips doing a dance and enjoying every second of it.

And it wasn't like we had to forget about telling it to Frank, because she had broken up with him earlier that day because he kept on thinking that she was cheating on him.

But because of that, we could go out and hold hands in public without any worries.

And when we pulled apart, we both looked at each other, smiling, and falling asleep in each others arms.

If only we could do it now...

_NO! Don't do that to yourself Valdez,you'll just make yourself feel worse than you already do._

But the worst part of the dream was the ending.

It was the moment Hazel was closing the doors. It was the exact replay every time.

And every time I would wake from that dream, I would cry. After, I would get ready, and act as if nothing had happened that morning.

I don't want to live like this, but with Hazel gone...it will always be like that.

So, there's how. I hope it doesn't pain you as much as it pains me.

I don't want it to end like this, I never did, but I guess that's just the way this story goes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it?**

**Was it good? I hope so. But you guys will let me know in the reviews.**

**More Lazel to come in the future. THERE IS NEW IDEAS FORMING MY HEAD!**

**Special thanks to DemigodGleek. (I will always thank her.)**

**Also, if you don't know who DemigodGleek is, she is an AMAZING author that writes the best Lazel stories ever. Make sure you read them.**

**Reviews are always awsome!**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**


End file.
